


whisper not above a breath

by homosexuwhy



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Hunt, Wedding Proposal, actually i do not, author is self indulging, i @ this to my crush, klance, proposal, shamelessly, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuwhy/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: Keith comes home to a surprise from his long-term boyfriend. Little does he know that is about to change. wink wink.





	whisper not above a breath

It was April. The colorful sunset was lighting Keith’s way home when he received a text.

From: Lance

_Are you coming home already??? I made you a surprise~_

Keith replied with a “on my way”. He also added an emoji or two for effect but it would pain him to admit it.

Before Keith met Lance, he had this funny idea that Cuban cuisine was centered around bananas. But lance could actually cook very nicely, so whenever he mentioned a surprise, Keith had learned to expect a new cooking experiment, and it was always good. Other than that time the dulce the leche dripped all over the microwave and burned the whole plate, but that counts as experimental error so it’s alright.

As Keith approached the door to their flat, he found a piece of paper glued to the door. He swore to God, if that thing ripped off the old paint, Lance would be a dead man.

The paper read:

_Hey babe_

_Back when I started liking you I felt really sappy and wrote this thing_

_So find all ten parts come to the balcony, ok?_

_xoxo_

Keith smiled as he unlocked the door. He tried looking at his boyfriend on the balcony, but the blinds were shut.

On the couch, he found the first one.

“ _I want him to step on my foot when I’m being annoying._ ”

 _Well ok what the hell is this_ , Keith thought. He looked around a bit more and found the next one sitting on the dining table.

“ _I want him to bring me the flowers he finds on his way to the bus stop_ ”

He picked that one up as well. He remembered this one time, when they were both walking. Lance pointed at a bush with a tiny pink flower and said “Hey, how come you never pick those up for me?”

Lance had always been direct with what he wanted. And Keith had no problem with complying. Every time he passes by the neighborhood flower shop he buys a stray lily for him.

The next one, he found on the bookshelf. It read:

“ _I want to read books aloud with him in the weekends and cover him with my pink duvet._ ”

That was an activity Keith absolutely dreaded. It was hard to find books they both liked, since lance leant towards romantic comedies and Keith really liked actions. But they usually found common ground or alternated. Also, he never saw a pink duvet.

The fourth one was on the floor, by the door to the kitchen.

“ _I want to hold him by his waist when we kiss._ ”

He slid the kitchen door open. He couldn’t smell food, but his surprise was being for more… surprising then he thought. He guessed cooking would have been a bit too much and Lance wasn’t the best multi-tasker.

The fifth paper was on the counter, near the fruit basket.

“ _I want to see his hair curl with the sea water when I take him to the beach._ ”

They went to the beach on their 3-month anniversary. It was very cold so they didn’t do anything involving diving into cold sandy water, but they walked a lot and ate ice cream. Keith also insisted they had a sword fight with twigs, which he obviously won.

The following note was over the stove.

“ _I want him to wear my clothes to bed. (go to the bed now)_ ”

Keith found himself moving towards the bedroom, still with a smile on his face. He felt like a little boy playing treasure hunt all over again.

The seventh one was in front of the pillow.

“ _I want him to play with my hair when I’m sad._ ”

Well, that one was a given. Lance loved to have someone play with his hair. It was only natural for Keith to do it absolutely all the time.

He scanned the room, looking for the next one. After a while, he found it on the nightstand.

“ _I want to poke his cheeks when he gets angry._ ”

And he sure did that. At first, it would make him even angrier, but now he found it funny and adorable.

The ninth note was on the floor.

“ _I want him to tell me about his favorite movies._ ”

Keith has a lot of favorite movies. They watched them all, one weekend movie session at a time.

The last note was attached to the window.

“ _I want to hold his hand all the time._ ”

At this point, Keith had already felt his eyes getting a bit teary. He picked that one up as well and raced to the balcony.

There, he found an anxious Lance, wearing patterned blue button up and holding a bouquet of purple roses, looking very flustered.

Instead of saying anything related to what just happened, he begun going on about the flowers.

“You know, it’s pretty hard to find purple roses. I had to go to the other side of the town, can you believe it? But it’s fine, because I… read it shows that I think you are so very special and…”

His eyes begun tearing up, and soon enough Keith followed. He moved forward and they were both hugging. Keith absentmindedly curled the longest strands of Lance’s hair in his fingers and kissed him on the cheek.

“Will you marry me?” Lance whispered. And that was it. No ring out of champagne glass, no one dropping to their knees, no cameras or people cheering. Keith nodded and smiled brightly.

He guided Lance’s mouth to his, and they kissed between their tears of joy. Once they broke apart, Lance took two white gold rings from the string on the bouquet with his shaky hands. He put it on Keith’s finger, and Keith did the same. They both stood there for a couple minutes, sun almost set behind them, looking at their hands held together and smiling. That is, until they both broke into a fit of laughter and went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the dulce de leche thing: i CANNOT BELIEVE there is not an actual english word for that.  
> i got the idea of including that because when i was a little kid, my friends and i couldn't cook, so we'd stuff a banana with dulce de leche, cinnamon and/or sugar and microwave it.  
> accidents occurred.


End file.
